This invention relates to communication terminal apparatuses which communicate by voice and data.
In these years, portable telephones which have game functions and music reproduction functions other than telephone call functions have been provided. For example, JP-A-2000-308269 gazette discloses a portable telephone which has the telephone call function and the music reproduction function. Also, because of popularization of the Internet and web-sites for portable telephones, looking at still images or moving images has been carried out by the portable telephones.
Since a main purpose of such portable telephone is a voice communication, its ability is not enough to carry out image processing such as expansion of compressed image data etc. As a result, there is a problem that good quality images can not be reproduced on a display screen.
Further, in case that quality of an additional function such as image processing ability etc. is tried to be improved, processing load other than the telephone call function is increased and it affects the be-all telephone call function. In the above gazette, it is described that when remaining amount of a battery is down to less than a predetermined value, the additional functions other than the telephone call function are stopped and thereby, the telephone call function as a basic function is maintained. However, there is a problem that when electric power itself to be consumed is not repressed, in case that the additional functions are being made to be of high quality, a case that their functions can not be utilized is getting increased.